


Pretty Little Psycho

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Study, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fanmix, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: I'm nutsBaby, I'm madThe craziest friend that you've ever hadYou think I'm psycho, you think I'm goneTell the psychiatrist something is wrongOver the bend, entirely bonkersYou like me best when I'm off my rockerTell you a secret, I'm not alarmedSo what if I'm crazy?The best people areA Harley Quinn fanmix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canon typical portrayal of mental illness and an abusive relationship. 
> 
> Extremely picspam heavy. 
> 
> Taylor Swift is playing the title character for the purposes the art. (I had a lot to work with using the Blank Space and Style music videos; don't read too far into it.)

Harley Quinn (Harleen Frances Quinzel) is a supervillainess who is an enemy of Batman. Dr. Harleen Quinzel was a psychiatrist working in Arkham Asylum who was unluckily assigned to treat the Joker. The Joker manipulates her into falling in love with him and eventually drives her mad. She breaks him out of Arkham, dons a red and black jester “Harlequin” costume and becomes his sidekick.  
  
The Joker is very abusive and manipulative towards Harley, but no matter how cruel he is to her she usually goes back to him. Harley also teams up with Poison Ivy, a relationship I enjoy a lot more.  
  
Harley doesn't usually have any actual superpowers, but she is an impressive fighter and acrobat. She uses many different weapons and gadgets; like her traditional mallet, a large pistol with a large cork in it or a baseball bat. She also has hyenas as pets.  
  


  

 

 **Just Like A Pill**  
_Pink_  
  
  
**Disturbia**  
_Rihanna_  
  
  
**Circus**  
_Everline_  
  
  
**Pretty Little Psycho**  
_Porcelain Black_  
  
  
**White Rabbit**  
_Grace Potter and the Nocturnals_  
  
  
**Mz. Hyde**  
_Halestorm_  
  
  
**Love Me Dead**  
_Ludo_  
  
  
**Red**  
_Taylor Swift_  
  
  
**Hermit The Frog**  
_Marina & The Diamonds _  
  
  
**Mad Hatter**  
_Melanie Martinez_  


 

 

 

[Pretty Little Psycho](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/pretty-little-psycho?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
